The Human x Vampire
by LeoniaOtaku
Summary: Akira akagami yang ternyata adalah salah satu anak dari keluarga sakamaki ini,adalah seorang model terkenal. Suatu hari ia pulang kerumahnya,dan beremu Yui yang ternyata adalah manusia. Bagaimana hubungan Akira dan Yui? Bagaimanakan kehidupaan Akira kembali ketika mendengar Yui menjadi pengantin kakak-kakaknya? Silahkan baca!
1. Chapter 1 : Prologue

**DIABOLIK LOVERS**

* * *

**The Human x Vampire**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Prologue**

* * *

Akira Akagami duduk di meja kayu sambil menatap kamera menunggu aba-aba untuk dipotret. Akira memiliki rambut coklat panjang yang diikat dua dengan pita hitam kupu-kupu. Ia memiliki mata biru muda dan berkulit putih. Akira mengenakan baju lengan panjang berwarna pink dan rok mini bewarna coklat dengan stocking putih panjang dan sepatu santai coklat muda. Ketika ia melihat aba-aba bahwa ia akan segera dipotret,Akira segera berpose menyilangkan kakinya dan memainkan kakinya. Tidak lupa ia tersenyum manis. Banyak kilatan-kilatan cahaya dari kamera foto yang membidik dia. Setelah kilatan-kilatan itu hilang,salah seorang wanita muda memanggilnya.

"Akira-chan! Sudah ok! Kau berpose amat bagus dan amat lebih manis!" kata wanita berambut hitam pendek yang adalah managernya

"terima kasih manager" kata Akira lalu berjalan ke tempat managernya

"setelah pemotretan ini kamu langsung pergi ya? huh.. aku kesepian nanti.." kata manager itu lalu memeluk Akira

"iya.. hehe.." kata Akira hanya tersenyum kecil

"huh.. kenapa aku gak boleh ikut sih?" tanya managernya itu kepada Akira dengan puppy eye andalannya. Akira hanya menanggapi dengan meghela nafas

"sigh.. aku kan udah bilang gak bisa.. dan aku pergi untuk istirahat.. toh kamu kan masih mengatarku!" kata Akira melepas pelukan managernya"

"huh... baiklah.. padahal kamu adalah model yang paling aku sayangi.." kata manager itu menyerah dan hanya melihat balasan senyuman Akira

Setelah beberapa foto,pekerjaan Akira telah selesai. Ia menunggu manager nya didekat mobil mereka sambil memandang langit. Ia membanyangkan rumahnya yang dulu yang akan didatanginya untuk istirahat. Ia mengingat rumahnya yang dulu sejak kecil ia tempati. Lamunannya dibuyarkan oleh teriakan managernya yang khas.

"maaf lama~! pekerjaan amat membunuhku! hm? kamu lagi apa?" tanya manager itu sambil mengeluarkan kunci mobilnya

"oh,hanya memandangi langit." kata Akira dan memasuki mobil

"nah,sekarang kita kemana?" tanya manager sambil menghidupkan mobil

"villa Sakamaki" kata akira sambil menguap lalu tertidur di mobil

"eh? Sakamaki? rumah yang rumornya berhantu itu? oh well.." kata manager tak percaya tapi tetap menjalankan mobil kesana..

Selama perjalanan Akira hanya tertidur dan hanya menanti apa yang ia hadapi ketika sampai di rumah tersebut...

* * *

**Hufh! Selesai deh! Nih fanfic pendek banget! Aku cuma iseng-iseng buat,soalnya lagi bosen! hehe.. semoga kalian suka! :D**  
**Please review! Dan jangan sunkan untuk PM saya... hehe..**  
**Chapter 2 akan menyusul! ;)**


	2. Chapter 2 : I'am Akira

**Halo! LeoniaOtaku kembali! Chapter 2 akan dimulai! semoga kalian menyukainya!**

**DIABOLIK LOVERS**

* * *

**The Human x Vampire**

* * *

**Chapter 2 : I'am Akira**

* * *

"Oi~~~~! bangun!" teriak suara manager membangunkan Akira

"Gyaa! apa sih?! Gak usah teriak kali!" kata Akira membalas teriakan managernya

Manager menghela nafasnya "kita sudah sampai tau!"

"eh?" tanya Akira bingung

"mo... kamu gak lupa? kamu kan menyuruh aku mengantarmu ke villa Sakamaki kan?" kata Manager menjitak kepala Akira

"Itai! ah,o iya benar juga! hehe.. aku lupa!" kata Akira sambil mengusap kepalanya yang sakit. Lalu 2 perempuan itu keluar dari mobil mengeluarkan barang-barang Akira

"Ini.. itu.. ok! Lengkap!" kata Akira puas melihat barangnya lengkap "makasih ya sudah mengantar! Bye!" kata Akira akan beranjak pergi dari sana tapi dicegah managernya

"tunggu akira.. kamu benar-benar istirahat di sini?" tanya manager agak cemas

"hm? tentu saja! ini kan rumahku" kata Akira agak bingung

"tapi bukannya ini villa sakamaki?" tanya manager nya

"o.. mereka memang tingal disini. tapi rumah ini tetap punyaku!" kata Akira menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "kalau begitu sudah ya!" kata Akira dan beranjak pergi tapi dicegah manager nya lagi dengan menarik tangannya "Huh! apa lagi!?" tanya Akira mulai emosi

"bukan.. er.. bukannya nya itu villa berhantu? rumornya villa itu berhantu kan?" tanya Manager takut jika Akira hilang

Mendengar itu Akira sedikit tertawa "hah? hantu? ya ampun! aneh banget! Nggak lah! hahaha..." Akira semakin tertawa "mereka hanya... er.. manusia?" kata Akira dengan nada seperti bertanya

"kenapa kamu balik nanya? Jangan-jangan bener-bener hantu!?" kata Managernya semakin takut

"ah.. gak kog! gak ada hantu di sini!" kata Akira lalu memaksa managernya masuk mobilnya. "baiklah kau bisa pergi sekarang! Ingat kau masih banyak kerjaan kan?" kata Akira

"tapi-" kata manager tapi dipotong akira "sudahlah gak ada yang perlu dicemaskan!"

Manager lalu angkat tangan tanda menyerah. "baiklah,jika kamu bilang begitu. Tapi jika ada apa-apa pastikan kamu menghubungi aku ya!" kata managernya lalu menghidupkan mobil

"baik! thanks ya!" kata akira sambil melambaikan tangan melihat mobil menjauh. Setelah mobil managernya sudah hilang dari pandangan, Akira menghela nafas.

"sigh.. akhirnya pergi juga.." kata Akira mengambil tasnya dan berjalan menuju villa itu. Sebenarnya ia tidak mau menyuruh managernya pergi seperti itu tapi mau gimana lagi,villa ini hanya boleh dimasuki oleh beberapa orang.

* * *

Sesampainya akira didepan pintu ia mengetuk pintu itu. Menunggu beberapa saat lalu mebukanya. Ketika ia membukanya terlihat ruangan yang sama seperti dulu. Tapi seperti biasa suasana nya sepi.

"huh.. sepi banget sih.. Padahal pemiliknya sudah pulang tapi gak ada yang menyambut.. parah banget sih.." kata Akira sambil menghela nafas.

"mungkin aku bisa mencari salah satu dari mereka dulu.." kata Akira lalu mulai berjalan untuk menaiki ia menaiki tangga ia mendengaar suara kaki sedang berlari. Akira melihat kearah suara kaki dilantai atas tangga. Ia melihat seorang perempuan dengan rambut kuning pendek berombak. cewek itu memilliki mata merah. Ia mengenakal baju lengan panjang mirip milik Akira tapi dengan celana pendek coklat dengan sepatu boot coklat nya.

"Tidak!" teriaknya. Cewek itu berlari menuruni tanga dan melihat Akira

"Tolong aku!" kata cewek itu sambil berlindung dibelakang Akira.

"eh? eh?" Akira kebingungan dengan sikap cewek itu. _"ngomong-ngomong cewek ini siapa lagi?"_ ucap Akira dalam hati.

"Chichinashi sudah puas larinya,hah? Tidak ada gunana lari tau,heh!" Kata seseorang diatas tangga. Aku menengok keatas dan melihat sosok seorang cowok. Cowok itu memiliki rambut berantakan coklat kemerahan dengan petunjuk warna ungu pada tengkuk nya, dengan warna blondish ringan untuk tips dan mata hijau-kekuningan.

Ia berjalan beberapa langkah menuruni tangga,"Chichinashi sebaiknya segera kau berikan darahmu atau-Uhk! Akira?!" kata cowok itu kaget melihat Akira.

"eh?" ucap cewek yang dipanggil Chichinashi bingung. Ia lalu melihat Akira

Akira menghela nafasnya,"Lama tidak bertemu Ayato. Kau masih sama seperti dulu ya.." kata Akira dengan nada malas.

"ka-kamu,kenapa ada disini?!" tanya Ayato

"pulang.." kata Akira singkat. Cewek dibelakang Akira hanya memperhatikan akira terus lalu ia menyadari sesuatu

"eh? apakah anda akira-chan!? model terkenal itu?!" tanya Cewek itu terkejut. Akira hanya melihatnya dan mengangguk.

"Sungguh!? aku Yui Komori! aku adalah fans mu!" kata cewek bernama yui dengan bersemangat

"er.. thanks?" kata Akira sedikit tersenyum _"perasaan tadi dia ketakutan deh.. kenapa sok kenal begini..." _ucap Akira dalam hati dan hanya sweet drop

"Akira berikan cewek itu kepadaku! dia milikku tau!" ucap ayato memerintah

"huh? aku bukannya mau ikut campur ya,tapi jelas-jelas cewek ini takut padamu.. Dan yang pasti kau akan meminum darahnya kan?" tanya Akira dan amat tepat.

"tch! Bukan urusanmu Akira! berikan Chichinashi padaku!" kata Ayato

"hm.." kata Akira singkat. Ia lalu menyingkir sedikit. "ambil aja.. dia gak ada uruannya denganku.." kata Akira sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tak gatal

"EEHH?!" teriak Yui lalu melihat Ayato tersenyum licik

"Ada apa ribut-ribut disini?" tanya sebuah suara dari belakang Akira. Akira menoleh kebelakang untuk melihat asal suara tersebut.

"Reiji!" kata Akira dan Ayato bersamaan. Melihat sosok bernama reiji. Rambut Reiji adalah hampir satu inci dari yang sebahu dan disisir rapi. Rambutnya warna ungu-hitam dengan ringan gradien ungu abu-abu. Mata Reiji adalah merah.

"Akira,seharusnya kau pulang dengan tenang dan sopan.." kata reii sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"tapi Ayato tadi mau menyerang cewek ini" kata Akira menunjuk Yui "daripada itu siapa cewek ini?" tanya Akira lagi

"Dia cewek yang tinggal dengan kita sekarang.." kata Reiji

"kenapa bisa?" tanya Akira

"tak tahu.." kata Reiji singkat

"haaa?" ucap Akira bingung denganjawabannya

"yang penting dia sekarang tinggal disini" kata Ayato lalu merangkul pundak Akira

"hm..." Ucap akira kecil lau melihat Yui. Akira memperhatikannya sebentar lalu menghela nafas

"sejak kapan?" tanya Akira

"1 minggu yang lalu" kata Reiji

"oh.." kata Akira singka lalu berjalan mendekati Yui "kalau begitu,salam kenal aku Akira Akagami.." kata Akira mengulurkan tangannya. Yui lalu menyambutnya.

"aku Yui komori! salam kenal juga!" kata Yui dengan tersenyum. Akira hanya tertawa kecil

"Akira,kau masih memakai nama itu hah?" kata Ayato

"nama itu?" tanya Yui bingung mendengarnya

"ah,kau benar!" kata Akira memukul kepalanya pelan. "ah,Yui,namaku bukan akagami.." kata Akira sambil menggaruk-garuk belakang lehernya

"Eh?" Yui jadi semakin bingung. Akira berjalan menjauhi Yui dan berjalan dekat jendela. Ketika ia sampai didepan jendela ia lalu membalikan badannya menghadap mereka

"namaku Akira sakamaki! Salam kenal!" kata Akira sambil berpose hormat. Rambutnya tertiup oleh angin dan suasana malam yang menyinarinya. Akira jadi terlihat amat cantik. Yui terpesona melihat Akira,tapi segera sadar apa yang diucapkan Akira.

"Eeehhh!?" teriak Yui kaget mendengar pernyataan tersebut.

* * *

**Huh! Selesai deh! Gimana menurut kalian? Tolong review ya! :D  
Chapter selanjut nya akan segera menyusul! Sabar ya... ;)  
**


	3. Chapter 3 : Fiance

**LeoniaOtaku kembali! Akhirnya chapter 3 selesai! Maaf jika kelamaan update,soalnya aku banyak urusan sekolah terutama tentang ujian.. hehe.. Silahkan menikmati chapter ini! :D**

**DIABOLIK LOVERS**

* * *

**The Human x Vampire**

* * *

**Chapter 3 : Pengantin**

* * *

"EEEEEEEEHHHHH?!" Teriak Yui tidak percaya

"hehe.. kaget ya?" tanya Akira sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya menuju Reiji

"ne,reiji,apa yang lain sudah tidur?" tanya Akira

"Seperti belum,mungkin mereka sedang berada di ruang keluarga" kata Reiji sambil membetulkan kacamatanya

"hm.. ja,aku kesana deh!" kata Akira dengan senang. Ketika ia sampai di tengah anak tangga ia memanggil Yui yang masih kaget.

"Ayo Yui!"panggil Akira lalu melihat Yui berjalan dibelakangnya. Ia melihat Ayato tersenyum licik

"Ayato! Jangan kau culik dia! Aku masih mau berbicara dengannya!" kata Aira sambil menujuk ayato.

"Tch.. Kau tak bisa memerintah Ayato sama idiot!" kata Ayato kepada Akira. Akira lalu menarik tangan Yui

"Bisa! kata siapa hah? Weeekk!" kata Akira sambil menjulurkan lidah. Ia dan Yui lalu berjalan menuju ruang keluarga

* * *

Saat sampai di ruang keluarga Akira langsung membukanya. Mereka berdua memasuki ruangan itu dan mendapatinya sepi. Yui celingukan mencari Saudara sakamaki yang biasanya nya ada disana.

"geez.. jangan main sembunyi Laito! Kanato aku pulang!" teriak Akira memanggil 2 orang itu. Yui hanya bisa memperhatikan Akira

"ahaha.. seperti biasa kau tau ya,Imouto?" kata Laito sambil melingkarkan tangannya di pundak Akira

"Hm! Kau pikir aku siapa ha?" kata Akira sambil mengejek dan pandangannya tertuju kepada Kanato. Segera Akira menghampiri Kanato dan memeluknya.

"Kanato~~! Lama tidak bertemu!" kata Akira dengan senang.

"Selamat datang akira-chan.. Teddie juga mengucapkannya.. iya kan teddie?" tanya Kanato pada boneka beruangnya.

"ah! Teddie! aku pulang~~!" kata Akira mengelus boneka beruang yang dipegang Kanato. Yui sedikit kaget,bahwa Kanato tidak marah jika ada yang mengajak bicara beruangnya. Lalu Laito bergabung dengan 2 orang itu dan bercanda ria. Beberapa saat ada suara marah dari pintu yang membuat Yui kaget

"Berisik! Kalian mengganggu ku tahu!" kata Subaru sambil menggebrak pintu. Pintu sedikit rusak (mungkin memang sudah rusak hehe..)

"Ah! Subaru! Aku pulang!" Kata Akira sambil melambaikan tangannya ke arah Subaru. Subaru lalu tidak marah dan sedikit tersenyum melihat Akira

"huh! Kau sudah pulang rupanya.." kata Subaru sambil memasukan kedua tangannya kedalam saku celananya dan berjalan mendekati Akira,Laito,dan kanato. Beberapa saat reiji dan Ayato sampai di ruangan dan bergabung dengan 3 orang itu. Yui hanya memperhatikan mereka sambil tersenyum

"e-to.. yang belum kubeli salam hanya tinggal Shu! Dimana dia?" tanya Akira bersemangat. Laito sedikit tertawa dan menunjuk sofa merah dibelakang Akira. Terlihat Shu tertidur sambil mendengarkan lagunya.

"Huh.. Masih tidur rupanya.. Dia tidak berubah ya!" kata Akira dan mendekati Shu. Akira berjongkok dekat sofa. Ia memperhatikan Shu lalu memainkan tangannya di rambutnya Shu. Shu sedikit terganggu tapi tetap tidak bangun. Lalu Akira menyentuh-nyentuh pipi Shu dengan telunjuk nya. Ke 5 kakaknya sedikit tertawa melihat tingkah Akira yang masih kekanak-kanakan.

"Oi~~! bangun~~!" kata Akira. Lalu mata Shu terbuka sedikit. Ia melirik menuju orang yang mengganggu tidurnya. Ketika mendapati orang yang menggangunya adalah Akira,Shu segera merubah posisinya menuju posisi duduk.

"Ternyata kau Akira.. kau sudah pulang rupanya.." kata Shu sambil mengelus rambut Akira.

"Yup! Aku pulang!" Kata Akira senang. Setelah Shu bangun segera ada pembicaraan keluarga seperti biasa. Seperti menanyakan kabar Akira,menanyakan apa yang dilakukan Akira saja,bercanda ria,dan lain-lain. Yui hanya sedikit tersenyum dan kaget melihat tingkah keluarga itu.

_"sikap mereka berubah.. mereka lebih bersosialisasi lagi dengan yang lain semenjak Akira pulang.. Aku jadi senang melihat keluarga yang tdak dingin ini.."_ kata Yui dalam hati.

"Hm? Yui! kenapa kau diam aja? ayo ceritakan apa yang terjadi di rumah ini semenjak kau datang! aku ingin tau!" kata Akira sambil tersenyum

"eh? er... aku.." Yui jadi bingung harus menceritakan darimana. _"Apa aku harus cerita tentang mereka menghisap darahku? tapi semua kejadian disini memang tidak menenakan sih.. aduh.. gimana nih?"_ pikir Yui dalam hati

"kog diam aja sih? ayo ceritakan! atau jangan-jangan kau gak bisa cerita karena hal-hal yang terjadi tidak mengenakan ya?" tanya Akira bersemangat. Ia tidak sadar perkataannya tepat sekali

"Eh? er.. sebenarnya.. sejak aku disini,semua saudara mu menghisap darahku.." kata Yui dengan menunduk. sesaat hening. _"Akh! aku salah ngomong ya?" _tanya Yui dalam hati. Kesunyian itu hilang melalui suara tawa Akira

"Ahahaha! Itu hal yang gak mengenakan? bukannya kau harusnya tau kalau kita ini vampire? kau juga vampire kan?" tanya Akira sambil mengusap matanya yang mengelurkan air mata karena tertawa. Yui hanya menunduk. Lalu Akira melihat sekelilingnya. Ia jadi bingung.

"lho? lho? kenapa? eh? jangan-jangan kamu manusia?" tanya Akira sambil menunjuk Yui

"hm.." kata Yui mengangguk

"EHHHH!? Kau manusia!?" teriak Akira kaget. Ia lalu memalingkan wajahnya menghadap shu

"Shu! kenapa kau membiarkan manusia masuk kesini?!" tanya Akira

"aku hanya mendengar kalau wanita ini datang kesini untuk menjadi salah satu pengantin kita." kata Shu dengan nada malasnya

. . . .

"eh? ka-kalian akan mendapat pengantin? kalian akan segera menikah?" tanya Akira kaget.

"Bukan semua.. salah satu dari kita.." kata Ayato. Akira masih kaget mendengarnya.

"ah,maksudnya kita itu yang cowok.. Akira-chan tidak masuk kok.." kata Kanato

Akira tertunduk mendengar itu. Lalu Ia melihat kakak-kakak nya.

"Jadi siapa yang akan menikah?" tanya Akira

"Hm? kami belum tahu.. itu terserah pada nona bitch~~" kata Laito sambil mengedipkan mata pada Yui

"eh?" kata Yui bingung

"jadi kau pilih siapa yui?" tanya Akira pada Yui

"eh? eh? a-aku tidak tahu" kata Yui. wajah Akira makin redup dia menundukkan kepala lalu berdiri

"oh.. kalo begitu aku kembali kekamarku dulu.." kata Akira sambil berjalan pergi.

"hm? apa kau baik-baik saja Akira?" tanya Reiji

"mm.." kata Akira singkat sambil mengganguk. "dah.." kata Akira lalu beralan keluar ruangan. Sebelum keluar ia melihat menengok untuk melihat kakak-kakaknya dan Yui. Lalu ia berjalan pergi. Tidak ada yang tau ekspresinya,sebab wajahnya tertutup rambutnya. Yui hanya bingung.

"Apa aku berbuat salah?" tanya Yui

"Hm.. aku akan menyusulnya!" kata Ayato berdiri lalu mau berjalan

"Ayato,jangan! lebih baik biarkan Akira dulu! Mungkin dia kaget mendengar hal ini" kata Reiji. Ayato hanya diam lalu duduk kembali

* * *

Akira menutup pintu kamarnya. Kamarnya masih rapi seperti biasa. Ia menuju lemari pakaian dan membukanya. Baju sudah tertata rapi. (koper Akira sudah dibawa oleh butler jadi sudah dirapikan..) Akira mengambil Kaos lengan pendek berwarna biru muda,lalu celana tidur pendek hitam. Akira segera mengganti pakaiannya. Setelah memakai pakaian itu,Akira melepas ke 2 ikat rambutnya dan membiarkan rambutnya tergerai. Setelah itu Akira menuju kasurnya dan menjatuhkan dirinya ke kasur dan menyeimuti dirinya dengan selimut berwarna putih.

"Salah satu dari mereka akan menikah.. Aku harusnya senang,mengapa amat sakit?" ucap Akira dan memegang dadanya. Ia menutup matanya dalam-dalam

"kenapa? apa yang terjadi denganku?" pikir Akira. Tidak disadari air matanya keluar membasahi pipinya. Karena merasa ada yang membasahi pipinya,Akira membuka matanya,dan menyentuh pipinya.

"eh? are? kog aku nangis?" ucap akira bingung. Akira tidak bisa menghentikan tangisannya. IA lalu menutupi wajahnya dengan bantal dan membiarkan bantalnya basah. Beberapa saat kemudian ia tertidur.

* * *

**Fuh.. Selesai! Semoga kalian menyukainya! :D  
****Maaf jika ceritanya aneh.. :(**  
Mohon review ya! dan jika ada kritik atau saran bisa beritahu lewat review aatu pm aku! Akan kuterima dengan senang hati! :3  
Chapter 4 akan menyusul! :D


	4. Chapter 4 : I'm the rule!

**LeoniaOtaku kembali! Maaf jika update nya lama.. saya baru update sekarang karena minggu lalu menempuh TAS 1... *menunduk*  
Silahkan menikmati chapter 4! Semoga kalian menyukainya~~! :D**

**DIABOLIK LOVERS**

* * *

**The Human x Vampire**

* * *

**Chapter 4 : I'm the rule!**

* * *

"ng... hoaamm~~" ucap Akira sambil menguap. Ia mengusap matanya dari kantuknya. Ketika ia bergerak ia merasa ada sesuatu yang berat di bawahnya. Ia sudah merasa curiga.

"er.. Laito,bisakah kau menyingkir?" ucap Akira sambil menahan sudut-sudut marah dikepalanya dengan senyuman.

"are~~,kau bangun ya? padahal sedang di posisinya yang nyaman~~" ucap Laito dengan nada manja nya

"Minggir!" ucap Akira lalu mendorong Laito dengan kakinya

"Hiroi~~" ucap Laito lalu berdiri.

Akira berdiri lalu menuju lemari pakaiannya. Ia mengambil baju sekolahnya. Setelah mengambilnya Akira melirik Laito. Dengan sweet drop,Laito langsung pergi. Segera Akira memakai baju sekolahnya. Ia mengikat rambutnya menjadi ponytail. Setelah mengganti bajunya,Akira menuju ruang keluarga. Dilihatnya saudaranya dan Yui disana

"Ohayo~~!" kata Akira

"ini sudah malam oi!" kata Ayato

"ah,aku lupa.. hehe.." kata Akira sambil menggaruk belakang lehernya. Ia segera duduk di sebelah Yui

"Yo,yui~~!" kata Akira menyapa dengan santai dan tersenyum tentunya

"ah,halo Akira-chan" kata Yui terenyum

"ehem.. baiklah,bagaimana jika kita menuju sekolah sekarang?" tanya Reiji. Yang lain hanya memberi jawaban anggukan. Lalu mereka semua berjalan menuju keluar rumah untuk masuk mobil. Ketika berjalan menuju mobil,Ayato menghampiri Akira

"ne,kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Ayato

"hm? apa? aku baik-baik saja kog!" kata Akira tersenyum sambil berlompat-lompat sedikit. Ayato hanya memperhatikannya

"sungguh?" tanya Ayato tak percaya

"mm! sungguh!" kata Akira "kenapa sih?" tanya akira

"tidak.. hanya,tadi-" kata Ayato yang terpotong karena sudah sampai di mobil. Ayato tidak melanjutkan ucapannya dan hanya masuk mobil.

* * *

Ketika mereka duduk di mobil,Akira mengambil tempat duduk sebelah Kanato. Ia memperhatikn Yuidan Ayato yang dari tadi bertengkar saja. Lamunannya terbunyarkan oleh Kanato yang mengajaknya berbicara

"ne,Akira-chan,mau kue?" tanya Kanato sambil menedekatkan ke stroberry ke Akira

"eh? ah.. mm" kata Akira mengangguk dan menerima kue itu. Ia lalu memotong dalam ukuran kecil dan memakannya. Kanato tersenyum melihat Akira yang memakan kue tersebut.

"hm~~ enak~~" kata Akira senang. Dia terus memakan kue itu dengan senang.

"iya kan? ni untuk Akira-chan dari aku dan teddy.. iya kan teddy?" kata Kanato kepada bonekanya

"hehe.. makasih Kanato.. Makasih teddie" kata Akira tersenyum. Lalu Ketika Akira mau menyuap lagi,Laito menarik dagu Akiraa dengan tangannya,membuat Akira melihat Laito. Akira hanya bingung. Lalu wajah Laito mendekat dan menjilat bibir Akira. Akira sontak kaget

"akh! ap-apaan sih Laito?!" kata Akira dan mengusap mulutnya. Wajahnya memerah. Laito hanya tersenyum

"yaaaahh~~ ada krim sih di mulutmu~~ jadi aku mersihkan" kata Laito sambil memainkan rambut Akira. Akira hanya menghela nafas. Ia tak tahu harus berterima kasih atau tidak oleh tingkahnya.

"kau benar-benar mesum hah?" kata Ayato pada Laito

"hm~~? aku kan hanya membantunya" kata Laito senang

"dasar,tidak tahu diri kau" kata Ayato mulai panas

"bukannya kau juga tidak tahu diri pada nona bitch~~?" kata Laito lalu mengedipkan mata pada Yui. Yui hanya bingung.

"tch! kau!"kata Ayato bergerak maju.

Akira hanya menghela nafas dan berdiri. Ia mengadahkan tangan kanannya ke atas,dan entah darimana ada sebuah pedang sudah digenggam di tangan kanan Akira. Ayato,Laito,dan yang lain sedikit merinding melihatnya. Yui hanya kaget.

"Mo~~ kalian itu sama aja! selalu berantem! Jika kalian sampai bertengkar.." kata Akira mengarahkan pedangnya pada Ayato dan Laito "aku gak tau pedang ini akan mengarah kemana.." kata Akira sambil tersenyum. Ayato dan laito langsung diam. Melihat mereka diam,Akira menganyumkan pedangnya dan pedang itu hilang. Akira meghela nafas dan duduk kembali. Ia melihat Yui yang masih kaget

"hehe.. gak usah kaget Yui! Aku emang punya kekuatan mendatangkan senjata kog" kata Akira sedikit tertawa. Yui hanya sweet drop.

_"Akira-chan menakutkan..." _ucap Yui dalam hati ketakutan

* * *

Mobil mereka akhirnya sampai ke sekolah mereka. Semua segera turun dari mobil dan berjalan menuju kelasnya masing-masing. Seperti biasa Ayato,Kanato dan Yui ditambah dengan Akira menuju kelas mereka.

"lho? Akira-chan dikelas ini juga?" tanya Yui kaget.

"hehe.. iyaaa.. Sebenarnya aku kelas 1.. tapi prestasiku amat bagus.. sebenernya aku bisa aja masuk ke kelas 3,tapi aku lebih memilih kelas 2.." kata Akira tersenyum dan menggaruk belakang lehernya.

"kenapa?" tanya Yui

"well.. banyangin aja kalo aku sekelas ma Shu dan Reiji... hasuh.. sunyi banget kan? Kalo aku sekelas ma Subaru,yang kulihat hanya kekerasannya.. Ya udah aku milih kelas 2 aja.. Toh Ayato mudah diatur olehku,dan Kanato ada disini" kata Akira menjelaskan. Yui hanya bisa sweetdrop lagi mendengar kata "Ayato mudah diatur". Yui sudah tau maksudnya. Lalu beberapa saat pelajaran dimulai.

* * *

"Hm? kenapa Yui? wajahmu pucat.." kata Akira sambil berjalan menuju mobil.

"ah,tidak apa-apa" kata Yui tersenyum.

"hmmm... ya udah.." kata Akira lalu mendahului Yui. Yui hanya menghela nafas dan mengingat hal yang terjadi di kelas

_**Flashback**_

_"ah,sudah waktunya pelajaran.." kata Akira,lalu duduk di depan Kanato. Ayato hanya sedikit tersenyum licik dan menarik Yui menuju keluar. Tapi ketika Ayato mau keluar,ada sebuah pisau melesat melewati telinga Ayato dan menancap pada tembok. Yui kaget dan mengarahkan pandangannya pada sang pelempar._

_"kau mau pergi kemana Ayato? pelajaran mau dimulai lho" kata sang pelempar tidak lain yaitu Akira dengan 3 pisau di sela jari tangan kanannya_

_"er.. eto... to-toilet?" kata Ayato dengan sedikit gagap._

_"hm.. kenapa tidak dari tadi?" tanya Akira lagi,dan melangkah mendekati Ayato_

_"ah... baru terasa sekarang.." kata Ayato sedikit memundur_

_"hmm.. benarkah? ya sudah sana" kata Akira sambil menganyunkan tangan kanannya sedikit dan ketiga pisau menghilang. Ayato langsung berjalan pergi dan merasakan sesuatu yang ia genggam hilang. Ia meliat tangannya dan melihat tangan Yui telah ditarik Akira_

_"saa~~ Yui,cepatlah duduk,pelajaran mau dimulai" kata Akira tersenyum._

_"ah,mm" kata Yui mengangguk dan duduk. dilihatnya Akira tersenyum licik pada Ayato. Ayato hanya ber-tch dan pergi._

_"saa~~ lebih baik aku mengikuti Ayato dulu.." kata Akira lalu berjalan pergi. Yui hanya bisa melihat pintu dan mengalihkan pandangan matanya pada Kanato. Dilihatnya Kanato masih bermain dengan teddie hanya saja tangannya sedikit bergetar. Yui hanya bisa menelan ludahnya._

_..._

_"sensei~~ maaf kami terlambat~~" kata Akira dari pintu yang mmbuat semua pandangan menujunya._

_"hm? kami?" tanya sang guru lalu dilihatnya Akira menarik dasi Ayato yang membuat Ayato juga terseret masuk dengan pasrah._

_"apa yang kau lakukan Akira? kau sudah terlambat bersama Ayato!" kata sang guru yang dikenal killer_

_"ah,saya hanya ada perlu sedikit pak.. maafkan kami~~" kata Akira sambil menganyun-ayunkan tangan kanannya dengan santai. __Melihat itu,sang guru hanya batuk sedikit dan mempersilahkan Akira masuk. Segera Akira dan Ayato duduk. Banyak murid terpaku termasuk Yui melihat Ayato masuk ke kelas,karna Ayato sering bolos. Yui sekarang tau apa maksud Akira mau mengikuti Ayato dulu,karena Akira akan memaksa Ayato ikut pelajaran. Yui sedikit tertawa. Ia lalu melihat Akira memandangnya sambil menujunkan jarinya yang membentuk V sambil tersenyum._

_Pelajaran dilanjutkan. ketika membahas suatu rumus,beberpa murid menemukan bahwa rumus tersebut salah. Mereka tidak berani memberitahu sang guru,dan hanya memberi tahu teman mereka. Mendengar suara bisik-bisik yang ribut,sang guru menoleh dan melhat banyak murid yang berbicara dengan temannya._

_"Diam! apa yang kalian bicarakan!? Fokus pelajaran!" teriak sang guru kepada murid-murid. Murid-murid hanya diam. Lalu seperti guru biasanya,mereka mengomeli sang murid. Saat sang guru berhenti bicara,Akira berdiri dan membuat semua pandangan menujunya lagi. Dilihatnya Akira memakai headphone mendengarkan musik_

_"Ada apa Akira? Kau juga salah satu murid yang berisik hah!? dan lepas headphone mu!" kata sang guru killer._

_"dasar guru berisik" kata Akira sambil melepas headphonenya. Ucapan Akira membuat guru tersebut naik darah._

_"Kau! Jaga tempatmu! Disini aku adalah guru dan kau murid! Kau harus menghormatiku!" terik sang guru pada Akira yang hanya memandandangnya dengan malas_

_"Trus?" ucap Akira singkat dan membuat sang guru bertambah marah_

_"Ka-kau! Tak kusangka keluarga Sakamaki amat rendah perilakunya bahkan tidak tahu sopan-santun!' ucap sang Guru. Mendengar nama keluarganya diejek Ayato dan kanato berdiri dengan memasang tampang marah. Ketika Ayato akan mengatai sang guru,Akira mencegahnya._

_"Ayato,tahan emosimu. Kanato kau juga." ucap Akira kepada Ayato dan Kanato. Mereka lalu diam menahan emosi mereka. Lalu Akira memalingkan wajahnya menuju sang guru._

_"jadi apakah anda sudah selesai mengomelnya?" tanya Akira dengan nada tenang membuat sang guru sedikit terdesak._

_"a-apa-" ucap guru itu tergagap. Lalu Akira maju kedepan membuat sang guru sedikit mundur._

_"ne,sensei,apakah anda cudah cukup bicara? sebab saya mau bicara" kata Akira. Sang guru hanya terdiam._

_"sensei,apa anda tahu anda telah membuat kesalahan?" tanya Akira sambil mengambil penghapus.  
_

_"hah? kesalahan?" tanya sang guru lalu melihat tempat Akira mengapus. Ia baru tahu bahwa rumusnya salah. Ia sedikit malu menyadarinya dan membiarkan Akira membenarkan. Akira membenarkan rumus dan sambil menjelaskan. Setelah Akira menjelaskan ia melihat sang guru._

_"nah,anda tahu kan kesalahan anda?" tanya Akira kepada guru yang hanya terdiam._

_"sensei tau gak? mending gk punya sopan santun daripada gak punya akal pikir" kata Akira menunjuk kepala sambil kembali duduk. Sekelas menertawakan sang guru. Guru itu hanya bsa menahan malu. Ketika sampai di tempat duduknya,Akira mengadahkan telunjuknya ketas dan berkata,_

_"ne,sensei,jika anda ingin tahu ya,aku adalah raja disini.. i'm the rule!" kata Akira sambil tersenyum dan disambut oleh sorakan sekelas._

**_Now_**

Yui hanya menghela nafas. Sekarang ia lebih mengerti kenapa semuanya patuh padanya. Yui jadi berpikir jika ia membantah Akira apa yang terjadi,tapi ia tidak ingin.

* * *

Ketika di mobil,Akira duduk diantara Ayato dan Kanato.

"heh,siapa yg raja hah? yang raja hanya aku seorang! Ayato-sama!"kata Ayato pada Akira

"kalau begitu kenapa bukan kamu aja yang ngomong tadi?" tanya Akira

"huh,aku gk mau kerepotan tau.." kata Ayato

"tapi menurutku Akira-chan memang hebat" kata Yui

"aku dan teddie juga setuju kog.. iyakan tediie" kata Kanato

"hehe makasih Yui,Kanato,dan teddie.." kata Akira sambil mengelus tediie.

"asal kau tau,raja nya hanya aku!" kata Ayato

"hah? kamu ngomong apa Ayato" kata Akira sambil menunjukan tangan kanannya yang sudah memegang pisau.

"er.. tidak ada apa-apa.." kata Ayato sambil sweet drop. Lalu seisi mobil hanya terwata.

"ahaha.. pokoknya aku yang raja.. hehe.. I'm the rule!" kata Akira bersemangat.

* * *

**Hehe.. gimana menurut kalian semua? bagus? semoga bagus ya!  
Ah,ada yang ingin aku sampaikan.. Sebenarnya OC (Akira) ingin kupasangkan dengan seseorang dari keluarga ini.. Jika bisa kalian bisa vote lewat PM atau review.. Aku mohon kalian dapat membantuku.. Soalnya saya agak bingung mau memasangkannya pada siapa..  
Pokoknya terima kasih sudah membaca.. *menunduk*  
Chapter 4 akan muncul.. mohon sabar menunggu..**

**P.s : ada yang lupa aku katakan! Jika kalian berkenan,kalian dapat membaca ff ku yang lain.. hehe.. terimakasih! *melambai***


	5. Chapter 5 : The answer why they love her

**Yahoo~~ LeoniaOtaku kembali~! .  
Chapter 5 muncul~~! Maaf lama update ya.. Saya banyak urusan soalnya.. hehe..  
Pokoknya,silahkan membaca! :D**

**DIABOLIK LOVERS**

* * *

**The Human x Vampire**

* * *

**Chapter 5 : The answer they love her**

* * *

Akira duduk di sofa kamarnya sambil meminum espresso yang dia buat sambil membaca buku novel berwarna hijau. Lalu ketika Akira sedang asik membaca,terdengar suara ketukan pintu yang mengganggunya. Akira sedikit menggerutu mendengar ketukan pintu itu dan ia bangkit dari sofanya berjalan ke pintu dan membukanya dan menemukan orang yang mengetuk pintu tersebut

"ara,Yui? kenapa?" tanya Akira ketika meihat Yui membawa majalah ditangannya

"ah,apakah aku mengganggu?" tanya Yui,akira membalas dengan senyuman

"ah,gak kog! ayo masuk" ucap Akira lalu Yui masuk sambil tersnyum. Akira lalu menutup pintu dan menuju meja.

"espresso gak apa-apa kan?" tanya Akira pada Yui

"ah,mm" kata Yui mengangguk lalu melihat novel yang ada di meja

"akira-chan suka Novel ya?" tanya Yui ketika Akira menaruh cangkir espresso hangat di depannya.

"hm? oh,gak juga sih.. aku suka banyak buku.. Novel,cerita,manga,dan lain-lain.." kata Akira lalu meminum espressonya

"hm.. ja,aku minum ya.." ucap Yui lalu meminum espresso bikinan Akira

"ah,enak!" ucap Yui kepada Akira

"hm? benarkah? menurutku biasa sih.." ucap Akira malas

"gak kog! ini benar-benar enak! beda sama espresso biasa yang ku minum!" ucap Yui senang

"oh.. makasih pujiannya.." ucap Akira sambil menaruh cangkirnya

"lalu,kau mau apa kesini?" tanya Akira pada Yui

"ah,aku hanya ingin berbincang-bincang tentangmu Akira-chan!" ucap Yui bersemangat

"ha? aku?" kata Akira bingung.

"mm! Kau idolaku!" kata Yui dengan mata berbinar-binar. Akira hanya sweet drop ria

"haa? aku jadi tambah bingung.. Kenapa kau bisa mengidolakan ku?" tanya Akira

"Soalnya,Akira-chan cantik,manis,selalu ceria,kau juga memiliki sifat lain yang hebat! Aku amat kagum!" ucap Yui

"hm? benarkah? a-arigato" ucap Akira sambil menggaruk kpalanya yang tidak gatal.

"tapi menurutku Yui lebih manis dariku kog!" ucap Akira tersenyum dan sekarang wajah Yui memerah

"ah,ga-gak! Akira lebih manis.. Aku sih hanya biasa.." kata Yui lalu memegang erat Majalah yang dibawanya. Pandangan AKira tertarik pada Majalah yang dibawa Yui

"daripada itu.. Itu majalah apa?" tanya AKira menunjuk majalah yang dipengang Yui

"oh,ini" ucap Yui sambil memperlihatan majalah didepan akira

"ini majalahnya akira-chan!" ucap Yui. Akira sedikit sweetdrop melihatnya

_"dia ini benar-benar fans beratku ya?" _pikir Akira sambil menghela nafas

"boleh kupinjam?" tanya AKira dan Yui mengangguk. Akira lalu melihat gambar-gambar nya tertampang dimajalah. Ia membolak-balik lembaran berisinya.

"ini bukan aku" ucap Akira dengan suara kecil

"eh,apa Akira-chan?" kata Yui sonta membuat Akira sedikit kaget

"ah,tidak apa-apa.. nih" kata Akira sambil mengembalikan Majalah kepada Yui.

"eng... anu.. Akira-chan.." ucap Yui dengan sedikit gelisah membuat Akira bingung

"apa?" tanya Akira singkat

"apa Akira-chan benar-benar vampire?" tanya Yui

"kalau iya?" tanya AKira singkat membuat Yui kaget. Akira lalu meminum espresso-nya lagi

"kau jadi takut padaku?" tanya Akira lalu meletakan cangkirnya.

"ah,bu-bukan.. hanya saja,Akira-chan berbeda dengan yang lain" ucap Yui sambil melihat lantai

"hmmm.. apa bedanya?" tanya AKira pada Yui

"e-to.. Akira-chan tidak seperti Ayato-kun.. Kau tidak galak dan tidak semaunya.. Kau juga tidak menghisap darah sama dengan yang lain" ucap Yui. Akira haya memandangi Yui

"Itu karena aku gak suka" ucap Akira sambil meregangkan tubuhnya. Yui mengalihkan pandangannya ke Akira lagi

"maksudnya?" tanya Yui bingung

"well.. aku memang vampire,tapi aku gak suka perbuatan seperti menghisap darah,membunuh,dan lain-lain" ucap Akira sambil memainkan pisau ditangannya #oi oi,kapan kau keluarkan akira!? -author dilempar pisau

"kenapa?" tanya Yui. Akira melirik kearah Yui dan melihat ia amat ingin tahu.

"lalu,kenapa kau ingin tau Yui?" tanya balik Akira pada Yui

"eh? aku hanya.." ucap Yui melihat lantai,berpikir "aku hanya ingin tau soal Akira-chan" ucap Yui. Lalu Yui merasakan ada sesuatu yang tajam menyentuh lehernya. Yui sadar kalau itu adalah pisau Akira. Yui sedikit kaget dan tak bergerak

"liat aku" perinta Akira,lalu Yui memandang wajah Akira. Lalu Akira mendekatkan wajahnya pada Yui

"jika kau membiarkan aku meminum darahmu,akan kuberi tau" ucap Akira. Yui sedikit kaget dan takut

"ta-tapi,bukannya Akirachan tidak mau meminum darah?" tanya ui dengan nada yang takut

"sudah lama aku tidak meminum darah,dan aku hanya penasaran kenapa yang lain menyukai darahmu.. bagaimana?" tanya AKira dengan pandangan tajam pada Yui. Yui sedikit bergetar lalu memegang bagian lehernya.

_"huh.. kau ketakutan hah? pantas saja kanato suka padamu.. kaunya aja penakut gini.." _ucap Akira dalam hati sambil sweet drop. Akira menunggu jawaban Yui.

"haa.. cepat jawab.. bosan tau.. pasti sikapmu ini membuat aito juga senang padamu" kata AKira sambil menghela nafas dan sweet drop,membayangkan jika dirinya adalah Laito,pasti dia sudah memangsa Yui.

"baiklah.. kau boleh meminumnya" kata Yui kepada Akira yang sedikit kaget. Akira lalu tersenyum dan menyingkirkan pisaunya.

"hee.. Ini toh,yang menyebabkan Reiji dan shu suka padanya.." kata Akira dalam hati sambil tersenyum

"tapi,kau harus menempati janjimu.. Kau harus memberitahuku" kata Yui pada Akira yang mendengarnya dan sedikit tertawa

"ahaha.. tentu saja.. Aku orang yang tau janji kok!" ucap Akira sambil menghapus air matanya yang keluar. _"dan sikapnya yang menjaga perkataan inikah,yang membuat subaru juga menyukainya?"_ ucap Akira dalam hatinya

Yui lalu memejamkan matanya dan membiarkan Akira meminum darahnya. Akira mendekatkan kepalanya pada leher kiri Yui. Akira membuka mulutnya dan memperlihatkan gigi tanjamnya yang lalu menembus leher Yui. Akira meminum darahnya dan mendengar Yui kesakitan. Akira terus meminum dan ketika ia sudah meminumnya segera Akira melepaskannya.

"bo-bohong.. apa ini.. darahnya.. rasa ini.. darahnya amat manis.." ucap Akira sambil membersihkan darah yang lain di sekitar bibirnya dengan tangannya. Akira memperhatikan darah Yui yang ada ditangannya.

_"darah ini.. sama seperti darahku.. tapi bercampur dengan nenek brengsek (cordelia) itu.. kenapa bisa?"_ ucap Akira dalam hati lalu menjilat tangannya itu. Ia lalu melihat Yui yang memegangi leher kirinya. Akira menarik tangan Yui dan menjilat darah yang ada ditangannya.

"dan sekarang aku mengerti kenapa Ayato amat menyukainya" ucap Akira lalu tersenyum lega

"akira-chan?" tanya Yui dengan sedikit takut. Akira memasukan tangannya ke sakunya dan mengambil plester lalu menyerahkannya pada Yui

"hai,pakai ini,supaya darahmu berhenti.." kata Akira. Yui lalu mengambilnya. Ia menatap plester tersebut.

"kenapa? darahmu nanti keluar lagi lho.. atau kau ingin kuminum lagi?" tanya Akira dengan usil dan melihat wajah Yui sedikit memerah.

"ah,gak kok! cuma.. e-to.. Akira-chan meminumku.. cewek dengan cewek terlalu.." ucap Yui tergagap sambil menempelkan plester tersebut ke lehernya. Akira mencerna kata-kata Yui lalu ia mengerti maksudnya. Akira menghela nafas dan menjitak pelan kepala Yui dengan tongkat baseball yang datang entah darimana. #dilempar pisau sama Akira #author -"

"Baka! Jangan pikir aku lesbi tau!" Kata Akira dengan sedikit emosi

"araa.. gomen akira-chan.." ucap Yui. Akira hanya menghela nafas.

"lalu,cerita Akira-chan gimana?" tanya Yui dengan berbinar-binar. Akira hanya sweet drop melihat tingkahnya.

"sigh.. baiklah kuceritakan" kata AKira sambil menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"aku adalah..."

* * *

**Oops! Cukup disini! hehe.. :D  
Bagaimana? bagus gak? Semoga bagus deh!  
Jangan lupa review ya~! :3  
Chapter selanjutnya akan muncul! Sabar yaaaaa...  
#semoga q gk sibuk.. -"**


	6. Chapter 6 : The truth

**LeoniaOtaku kembali~! .  
Hehe.. maaf lama~! Semoga kalian suka dengan ff ini ya~! q sudah bikin dengan susah payah dalam keadaan sekarat tepatnya..  
**

**Yui = Eh? Author,anda mau meninggal?  
Ayato = Siapa yang mau mati? dia? *nunjuk author* hm,bagus lah,jadi q gak bakal dipermaluin lagi!  
Kanato =eh? mau mati ya? q siapin kuburan dulu ya.. ayo teddie  
Author = *mukul kepala Ayato pake Sepatu* heh! lo biasa aja kali! Gue permaluin lagi baru tau rasa lo!  
Ayato = Heh,Kanato juga kejam tuh! Kog cuma gue yang kena pukul!?  
Author = *meluk kanato* ngapain q jahat ma kanato? dia imut daripada kamu! Kanato baikan? Kita permaluin mahluk aneh itu yuk! *nunjuk Ayato*  
Kanato = wah.. ayo.. iyakan teddie?  
Akira = mau ngapain!? kog kelihatan asik ya? aku gabung~! *nongol meluk kanato juga*  
Ayato = heh! lo berdua adik gue! Bela q aja ngapa jangan bela author saraf itu!  
Author = heh! biasa aja kali! *berantem sama Ayato*  
Yui = ah! mereka berantem! gimana nih,akira-chan?  
Akira = biarin aja,author pasti menang.. dia yang megang alih ff ini sih *dipandangin marah sama Ayato*  
Kanato = Mending kita yang nyambut pembaca yuk  
Akira = iya juga ya.. berhubung author lagi berantem gak jelas,ada memo yang ditinggalkan nih! Yui baca!  
Yui = eh? nggg.. "entah niat apa enggak,mulai sekarang di setiap ff saya akan saya berikan percakapan gak guna ini~! mohon kalian suka ya~! -Author"  
Kanato = jadi bakal ada pembicaraan gini terus?  
Akira = iya tuh! Eh,pembaca! Author bukan pembuat Diaboliklovers lho! Dia cuma bikin q! *nunjuk diri sendiri*  
Akira,kanato,Yui = Kalau begitu,SELAMAT MEMBACA~!**

* * *

**DIABOLIK LOVERS**

* * *

**The Human x Vampire**

* * *

**Chapter 6 : The truth**

* * *

"Aku adalah manusia" ucap Akira dan membuat Yui terkejut

"lho? tapi barusan kan akira-chan meminum darahku" ucap yui memegang lehernya lagi. Akira meminum esspreesso nya sedikit

"dulu.. aku dulu manusia" ucap Akira sambil menggoyangkan cangkir yang dipegangnya melihat esspresso yang juga bergoyang

"hah? dulu? maksudnya?" tanya Yui semakin bingung.

"kelurgaku dulu itu manusia" ucap Akira sambil menaruh cangkirnya

"keluarga? bukannya sakamaki?" tanya Yui dan Akira menggeleng

"keluargaku yang sebenarnya adalah akagami.. nama yang dulu aku ucapkan saat memperkenalkan diri kepadamu." ucap AKira

"akagami?" ucap Yui mengingat

"ya.. dan rumah ini adalah rumahku sebenarnya.. Villa akagami" ucap Akira sambil berdiri.

"eh?" ucap Yui bingung

"keluargaku... mereka dibunuh oleh keluarga sakamaki.. terutama oleh ayah mereka.. karl heinz" ucap Akira dan membuat Yui merasakan ia mengenal nama itu

"lalu,bagaimana kau bisa menjadi vampire?" tanya Yui

"ritual" ucap Akira sambil menggenggap tangan lengan kanannya dengan tangan kirinnya

"ritual?" tanya Yui bingung

"keluargaku dikenal sebagai vampire hunter.. karl heinz saat itu membunuh keluargaku.. Karena saat itu aku melawan dan mengerahkan kekuatanku yang hampir membunuh ke3 istrinya,lalu karl heinz mencegahku. Ia berpikir dapat memanfaatkan keuatanku jadi dia membiarkan aku hidup. Lalu ia mengadakan ritual supaya aku menjadi seperti mereka yaitu vampire.. tapi pada akhirnya aku menjadi half.." ucap sambil menjelaskan

"half?" tanya Yui

"half.. setengah vampire setengah vampire hunter.. oleh karna itu aku dapat memanggil bermancam senjata dikarenakan oleh kekuatan vampire hunterku.. lalu sifatku yang lain kudapatkan dari vampire" ucap Akira sambil berjalan menuju jendela. Yui terkejut mendengarnya. Ia tidak mengira bahwa akira memiliki hidup yang menyakitkan juga.

"ne,Yui.. mau liat wujudku yang asli?" tanya Akira dan Yui terkejut mendengarnya. Lalu ia mengannguk. Akira tersenyum mendengarnya. Akira lalu mengarahkan tangannya ke mulut dan ketika akan menggigitnya...

"Cukup disitu AKira!" ucap Ayato yang muncul di pintu bersama dengan saudara yang lain.

"eh? kapan kalian disini?" tanya Yui kaget. Lalu Ayato berjalan kearah Akira dan menarik tangannya

"Ayato lepas" perintah Akira. Ayato hanya diam tidak mematuhi Akira

"akira,apa kau tau apa yang terjadi jika kau menggunakan kekuatanmu lagi?" tanya Reiji

"aku hanya akan berubahkan" ucap Akira

"ya.. itu jika kau dapat mengontrol nya" ucap Reiji. Akira memandang Reiji dengan marah

"kau tidak ingin seperti dulu kan? hampir membunuh semua yang ada disini hm~~?" Ucap Laito sambil bersandar tembok

"kalau iya kenapa hah?!" sentak Akira dengan emosi

"Akira-chan.. jangan..." ucap Kanato sambil mempererat pelukannya pada teddie

"aku tau kau dendam dengan kami,tapi apa kau juga ingin membunuh Yui?" tanya Shu berjalan mendekati Akira. Yui terkejut dan Akira langsung diam. Lalu Akira tertawa membuat semua yang disana kaget

"Ahahahah! Kau pikir aku siapa hah? Gak bisa mengontrol diri? omong kosong!" ucap Akira lalu memutar badannya dan menarik tangan Ayato yang bebas dan memutarnya ke belakang membuat Ayato melepas genggamannya. Akira tersenyum licik dan tertawa sadis

"khu khu khu.. aku sudah bisa mengontrolnya dari dulu tau" ucap Akira lalu mendorong Ayato dan dengan segera menggigit tangannya menyebabkan darahnya keluar dan Akira meminumnya. Yui kaget melihatnya dan Shu langsung bergerak maju mendekati AKira

"Akira! Hentikan!" ucap Shu. Tapi Akira hanya tertawa saja. Ketika Shu mendekat dengan segera ada cahaya yang membuat Shu terpental

"AHAHAH... kau pikir aku siapa hah? Kalian tidak bisa dengan mudah membunuhku tau" ucap Akira yang sekarang terselimuti oleh asap hitam pekat

"Akira-chan!?" panggil Yui tapi Akira tidak menyahut. Reiji mendecakan lidah.

Ketika Shu kembali asap yang meliputi AKira lenyap.

Terlihat rambut akira yang coklat berubah menjadi perak dan rambutnya diikat oleh pita besar berwarna hitam dan garis putih. Kulit Akira lebih putih pucat. Mata Akira yang biru berubah menjadi heterokrom,yaitu Mata kiri Merah dan Mata kanannya keemasan. Baju Akira yang semula adalah dress tidur berubah menjadi kaos berkerah putih dan Rok pendek berenda hitam dengan Pita panjang berwarna putih menghiasai dibelakangnya. Lalu ada sayap kecil muncul di punggung Akira. Akira tersenyum licik

"khu khu khu.. akhirnya aku bisa membalas kalian.." ucap Akira senang. Shu dan Reiji langsung bergerak bersamaan mendekati Akira. Akira tersenyum dan meloncat keluar menyebabkan kaca jendela pecah. Dan terlihat Akira berdiri tepat di tengah bulan merah sambil mengepakan sayapnya

"sekarang aku mengerti,mengapa Akira bisa bersikap seperti itu" ucap REiji membuat semua bingung

"apa maksudmu?!" tanya Ayato dan Reiji menunjuk bulan menyebabkan semuanya melihat bulan

"bulan merah.. ini sama seperti keluarga Akira terbunuh.. Sekarang bukan akira yang ada ditubuhnya,melainkan Akira yang dulu! Roh yang dulu disegel!" ucap Reiji. Semua kaget dan langsung melihat akira

"khu khu khu.. kau benar Reiji. Aku adalah akira yang dulu! Ahahahah!" ucap Akira tertawa dengan kencang lalu tangannya menganyun dan mendapatkan pedang panjang hitam.

"dan sekarang saatnya kalian mati!" ucap Akira dan langsung mengepakan sayapnya membuat dia melesat cepat kearah mereka. Semua langsung kaget dan bingung harus melakukan apa. Llu ada sebuah suara terdengar dikepala mereka

_"minna! Lari!"_ ucap suara yang amat mereka kenal

"suara ini.. Akira-chan?" ucap Yui

"tch.. yang penting kia lari dulu~" ucap Laito dan semua segera lari tapi Ayato tetap ditempat.

"ayato-kun!?" panggil Yui dari pintu

"aku gak akan lari! Aku akan menolong Akira" ucap Ayato berdiri di jendela membuat AKira kaget

"huh.. kau ingin mati huh?!" ucap Akira lalu mengarahkan pedangnya ke Ayato

"AyATO-kun!" teriak Yui. Ayato langsung bergerak cepat menghindari pedang dan membuat Akira kaget.

"apa?!" ucap Akira kaget mendapati dirinya telah dikunci oleh sebuah rantai besi tebal. Akira terus bergerak suapaya bebas tapi tidak bisa. Segera sakamaki yang laindatang di depan Akira

"tch! Kalian sudah merencanakan ini hah!? Lepaskan aku juga sekarang!" Teriak Akira pada Mereka

"Kami tidak akan melepakanmu sebelum kau menjadi AKira yang asli lagi" ucap Reiji.

"khu khu.. jika kalian tidak melepaskanku juga akan kubunuh diriku sendiri" ucap Akira dan ada sebuah asap Hitam berbentuk pedang diatas kepala Akira

"hm? gimana? lepaskan atau tidak?" tanya Akira tersenyum licik. Semua terdiam. Lalu Ayato bergerak maju mendekati Akira. Akira tersenyum

"kau pintar Ayato,sekarang lepaskan aku" perintah Akira sambil tersenyum. Ayato berjalan mendekati Akira lalu mengulurkan tangannya. Lalu akira terkejut saat Ayato melewatkan tangannya kebelakang kepala akira

"Tunggu! Apa yang kau lak-uhm!" ucapan AKira terpotong dengan Ayato menyentuhkan bibirnya dengan bibir akira. Mata heterokrom akira membesar. Ia mengerakan kepalanya mencoba lepas tapi ayato dengan kuat mendorong kepala AKira supaya terus berciuman dengannya. Lalu Ayato melepas ciumannya dan dilihatnya Akira sudah kembali menjadi semula. Rambutnya yang coklat langsung tergerai dan pakaiannya adalah dress tidurnya. Akira kelihatan kelelahan. Ia lalu memandang Ayato

"arigato ayato" ucapnya lemah dan ia dengan segera pingsan. Rantai yang mengikat Akira langsung lepas dan Ayato menangkap Akira yang jatuh. Ayato lalu menggendong Akira dengan gaya bridal style berjalan menuju yang lain. Reiji menghela nafas sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Lalu Yui mendekati Ayato

"apa,akira-chan baik-baik saja?" tanya Yui khawatir

"ya,dia hanya perlu istirahat.." ucap Ayato memandangi wajah Akira yang pingsan

"sekarang bawa dia ke ruangan 'itu' Ayato" ucap Reiji dan Ayato hanya mengangguk

* * *

**Sigh~! Chapter 6 selesai~! Gimana bagus gak~? Moga bagus ya~!**

**Ayato = dasar tukang maksa  
Author = heh,berisik amat sih!? Udah untung gue gak mempermalukan lo! *lempar gunting ke Ayato*  
Yui = ngomong-ngomong maksud reiji-san ruangan 'itu' apa?  
Author = wah,kau masih belum tau~ Mungkin chapter berikutnya bakal pada tau~! .  
Ayato = jangan lupa review  
Author = Argh! Ayato kau merebut tempatku!  
Ayato = kau kelamaan sih  
Kanato = sampai jumpa *asal nongol***

**Chapter 7 akan muncul~ Sabar ya~~  
**

**Ayato = kalo update nya lama gara-gara author nya malas  
Author = *mukul Ayato* enak aja! Gara-gara banyak anime yang harus ditonton sama banyak tugas sekolah tau! Ah,pembaca sampai jumpa ya~**


	7. Chapter 7 : My other self

**Yahoo~~ Saya kembali~~  
Chapter 7 update~~  
**

**Yui = ah,author-san  
Author = yo,Yui! ah,akemashite omedeto ne~!  
Yui = akemashite omedeto gozaimasu author-san *membungkuk*  
Author = hehe.. wah,sudah taun baru ya~  
Reiji = author,aku minta kau serius dalam membuat ff..  
Author = ara,reiji~ Dinginnya sikapmu..  
Yui = Pembaca,author tidak pemilik diaboliklovers,dia hanya pemilik Oc dan ff ini  
Author,Reiji,Yui = selamat membaca~!  
Yui = ngomong-ngomong akira gimana?  
Author = ntar qm juga tau.. baca aja.. hehe..**

* * *

**DIABOLIK LOVERS**

* * *

**The Human x Vampire**

* * *

**Chapter 7 : My other self**

* * *

Akira berbaring di kasur. Akira membuka matanya. Pandangannya amat buram. Ia merasa melihat orang disana. Ia mengerjapkan matanya.

1 kali...

2 kali...

3 kali...

Pada 3 kalinya Akira bisa melihat jelas. Dilihatnya Reiji sedang duduk disebelahnya sambil membaca buku. Reiji lalu membetulkan kacamatana dan mengalihkan pandangan ke akira

"sepertinya kau sudah bangun.." ucap Reiji sambil berdiri.

"un" ucap Akira pelan. Ia melihat sekeliling.

"ini dimana?" tanya Akira pada Reiji yang sedang membuatkan kopi. Akira langsung merubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk

"underground" ucap Reiji sambil menyerahkan kopi pada Akira.

"oh.. arigato.." ucap Akira sambil mengambil kopi tersebut. Ketika ia menggerakan tangannya,ia merasakan sesuatu yang berat di pergelangan tangannya. Akira melihatnya dan ada borgol besi dengan rantai tengah mengikatnya. Akira lalu mengingat kejadian yang terjadi.

"reiji" Akira memanggil Reiji yang tengah mencoba sebuah eksperimen yang entah apa itu. Reiji langsung menengok kearah Akira

"gomen... aku minta maaf soal kejadian yang terjadi.." ucap Akira sambil menundukan wajahnya. Reiji hanya menghela nafas

"aku sih tidak apa-apa.. tapi kau memang sudah membuat kerusuhan yang amat besar dan yang penting dirimu yang satu lagi bisa terjaga sekarang.." ucap Reiji sambil menggoyangkan gelas ramuannya yang berwarna biru gelap.

"oh.. tapi apa benar baik-baik saja?" ucap Akira sedikit lega tapi juga ragu-ragu

"ya.. daripada itu,cepat minum ini" ucap Reiji sambil memberi gelas ramuannya kepada Akira

"eh? apa ini?" tanya Akira menerima gelas tersebut dan melhat ramuan tersebut

"itu hanya untuk ramuan yang bisa membuatmu menahan dirimu yang 1 lagi" ucap Reiji sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Akira hanya mengamati minuman itu sebelum meminumnya.

"sigh.. aku gak tau apa yang bakal terjadi,tapi aku akan meminumnya.. jadi kalian semua keluarlah!" ucap Akira sambil memasang pandangan tajam ke ruangan tersebut. Setelah Akira mengucapkan itu,beberapa sakamaki bersaudara mulai keluar bersama dengan Yui

"hehe~ Sasuga akira~" ucap Laito sambil duduk di pinggiran kasur dekat Akira. Akira hanya melihat Laito dengan malas

"Reiji,apa benar ramuanmu itu bisa?" tanya Ayato. Reiji hanya menghela nafas

"sigh... aku gak tau.. tapi kemungkinan 80 % bisa" ucap Reiji. Akira hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya

"eehhh? aku jadi gak niat minum nih.." ucap Akira kembali melihat ramuannya

"tch.. udah cepetan minum!" ucap Ayato sambil mendorong gelas kemulut akira.

"ayato,tung-ugh!" Ucap akira terpotong karena ia meminum ramuan secara paksa. Beberapa air larutan mengalir keluar melalui pinggir mulut Akira. Akira menelan ramuan tersebut.

"urgh.. uhuk uhuk!" Akira terbatuk-batuk setelah meminum ramuan itu. Akira memegang dadanya

"bagaimana?" tanya Shu. AKira hanya terdiam

"ga-gagal?" ucap Kanato sambil memeluk erat teddie. Yui menelan ludahnya karena ketakutan. Tubuhnya bergetar. Reiji berjalan lalu menyentuh kepala Akira.

"bagaimana?" tanya Ayato mendekati Reiji. Reiji hanya menghela nafas lalu sedikit tersenyum.

"berhasil.." ucap Reiji singkat sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Semuanya langsung menghela nafas lega mendengarnya.

"dia hanya tertidur.. tapi..." ucap Reiji sambil menidurkan Akira.

"apa? ucapkan langsung Reiji!" ucap Ayato sedikit membentak

"tapi.. mungkin ketika dia bangun dia agak lemah.. sebab,sekarang Akira sedang melawan dirinya yang 1 lagi" ucap Reiji. Semua menatap terkejut,lalu mengalihkan pandangan.

"jadi.. Akira-chan masih belum selamat?" tanya Yui pada Reiji yang hanya dibalas oleh anggukan. Laito hanya menghela nafas mendengarnya.

"sigh.. kalau sudah begini kita harus apa hah~?" ucapnya sambil melangkah pergi.

"kita hanya bisa menunggu ya" ucap Ayato sambil mendesah.

"Baiklah.. sekarang lebih baik kita semua keluar dulu.. kita bagi jatah menjaga Akira diluar" ucap Reiji sambil membetulkan kacamatanya. Semuanya memggangguk dan keluar kamar meninggalkan Akira yang tertidur.

* * *

...Ruang keluarga...

"jadi siapa yang mau menjaga dulu hm~~?" tanya Laito yang sudah duduk santai di sofa

"hm.. bagaimana kalau Chichinashi saja?" ucap Ayato sambil menunjuk Yui

"ehhh? kog aku?" ucap Yui sedikit kaget

"bukannya kau penggemarnya?" tanya Ayato dan Yui tertegun

"me-memang aku penggemarnya.. tapi kan Akira-chan.." ucap Yui sedikit ragu-ragu

"aku setuju.. lebih baik Yui jangan disuruh menjaga Akira" ucap Shu yang masih saja mendengarkan lagu.

"eh? tapi shu-san,aku juga ingin menjaga Akira-chan!" ucap Yui. Semua hanya sweatdrop mendengarnya. Reiji hanya menghela nafas.

"begini saja.. Yang menjaga,sesuai urutan saudara.." ucap Reiji.

"jadi maksudmu,shu duluan~?" tanya Laito,dan reiji hanya menggangguk.

"setelah Shu,aku,lalu Ayato,Kanato,Laito,dan Subaru" ucap Reiji. Yang lain hanya menggangguk

"baiklah.. jika harus begitu" ucap Ayato lalu duduk di sofa. Semua juga menggangguk.

"kalau begitu aku kembali dulu" ucap Shu lalu berjalan keluar. Ketika Shu hendak membuka pintu,Yui mencegah

"tunggu! kalau aku gimana? kapan jaga akira-chan?" tanya Yui kepada yang lain. Semua hanya menghela nafas.

"Yui,kau tidak bisa menjaga Akira.. iya kan teddie?" tanya Kanato pada bonekanya

"eh? kenapa?" tanya Yui

"karena kau bukan vampire,idiot" ucap Subaru dengan nada kasarnya

"jika tiba-iba akira mengamuk lagi,kau bisa mati" ucap Shu lalu berjalan keluar. Yui hanya menghela nafas sedikit lalu berjalan keluar

"aku kekamarku dulu kalau begitu" ucap Yui lalu pergi dari ruangan tersebut.

* * *

...Underground...

Shu berjalan menuju ruangan Akira. Ia membukanya dan mendapati akira masih tertidur. Shu hanya menghela nafas lalu berjalan menuju sofa dan tidur di sofa tersebut mendengarkan lagu seperti biasa.

* * *

AKIRA POV

"uh... are? dimana aku?" ucap Akira sambil mengubah posisinya menjadi posisi duduk. Ia melihat sekeliling dan mendapati bahwa dirinya ditempat berbeda. Tempat itu adalah bukit rumput yang amat luas dan terlihat amat damai. Akira melihat pergelangan tangannya dan mendapati tidak ada borgol disana. Akira lalu berdiri dan berjalan kearah pohon besar berwarna hijau lebat

"perasaan aku tadi ada di underground deh.. kog tiba-tiba ada di bukit seperti ini?" ucap Akira sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang gak gatal. Lalu ketika Akira sampai di pohon besar itu ia melihat ada seseorang duduk disana. Orang itu sepertinya perempuan,Akira tidak begitu tau karena ertutup pohon sedikit. Akira lalu memutuskan untuk bertanya.

"anu.. boleh aku tanya ini dimana?" tanya Akira pada orang itu. Orang itu tidak membalikan badan hanya diam saja. Akira menaikan satu alisnya. alu akira bertanya lagi

"anu~! Apa anda mendengar saya?" tanya Akira lagi dari balik pohon. Orang itu hanya mengangguk. Akira sedikit bingung dengan tingkahnya. Lalu Akira berniat mendatangi orang itu.

'anu,ini diman-" ucapan akira terpotong begitu melihat siapa orang dibalik pohon. Orang dibalik pohon itu orang yang amat dikenal oleh Akira. Orang itu lalu membalikan badannya melihat Akira. Mata akira terbelalak melihat orang tersebut.

"kau.. Aku?!" ucap Akira tidak percaya. Cewek itu hanya tersenyum tipis

"ahah.. tak kusangka aku bisa bertemu kau,akira" ucap cewek itu yang tidak lain adalah akira yang dulu. (biar gak bingung,akira yang dulu ditulis Akira2 yaaa)

"kau.. mau apa kau disini?" tanya akira dengan nada sebal. Akira2 hanya tertawa mendengarnya.

"mau apa kau disini? harusnya aku yang naya Akira" ucap Akira2 dan membuat tanda tanya besar muncul dikepala Akira

"apa maksudmu? ini dimana?" tanya Akira sambil bersandar di pohon besar itu. Akira2 hanya tersenyum ia berjalan mendekati Akira dan mengarahkan jarinya menunjuk dada Akira

"ini adalah isi haimu Akira" ucap Akira2. Akira hanya bingung mendengarnya.

"hatiku?" tanya Akira. Akira2 hanya mengangguk

"ini adalah tempat hatimu dan tempat aku tinggal sekarang" ucap Akira2 sambil duduk di rumput. Akira hanya memperhatikan Akira2

"jika ini isi hatiku,kenapa kau ada dsini?" tanya Akira pada akira2.

"kenapa? karena aku adalah kau akira" ucap Akira2 sambil menuang esspresso pada 2 cangkir

"mau?" ucap Akira2 menawari Akira cangkir esspresso. Akira hanya melihat saja lalu duduk disebelah akira2 dan emerima cangkir tersebut.

"arigato" ucap Akira dan meminum sedikit. Akira2 tersenyum melihat akira meminum esspressonya.

"ne,apa kau masih ingat?" tanya AKira2 sambil melihat langit biru yang indah.

"ingat apa?" tanya Akira sambil melirik Akira2

"hari dimana keluargamu.. tidak,maksudku keluarga kita terbunuh?" tanya Akira2 dan membuat akira tertegun mendengarnya

"a-apa maksudmu?" tanya Akira pada Akira2 sambil meletakan cangkirnya di pangkuannya.

"jawab saja" ucap Akira2 sambil meminum esspressonya. Akira hanya menunduk.

"tentu saja aku masih ingat" ucap Akira melihat pantulan wajahnya di cangkir esspressonya.

"hm.. kau marah?" tanya Akira2 sambil melihat Akira.

"..." akira hanya diam saja berfikir. Akira2 menhela nafas. Ia menganyunkan tangannya dan mendapatkan isau kecil. Ia lalu memotong apel di sebelahnya menjadi beberapa bentuk. Keheningan hanya terisi oleh suara potongan apel akira2. Lalu akira memecahkan keheningan

"kenapa kau bertanya begitu?" tanya Akira,melihat akira2 yang masih memotong apel dalam berbagai bentuk

"karena aku peduli denganmu" ucap Akira2 lalu meletakan semua apel yang dipotongnya pada piring. Lalu menyerahkan pada Akira.

"mau?" ucap Akira2 menawari akira apel hasil potongannya. Akira menerima dan melihat hasil apel yang dipotong akira2. Ada bentuk kelinci,anjing,kucing,kelelawar,dll. Akira melihat apel tersebut dengan kesal manis.

"hehe.. kawai kan?" tanya akira2 pada Akira yang melihat apel tersebut dengan senang

"un.." ucap Akira lalu meleakan piring itu disamping

"nah,gimana jwabanmu? apa kau marah dengan mereka?" tanya Akira2 lagi. Akira melihat wajah akira2 yang serius

"aku.. marah.." ucap Akira membuat Akira2 menghela nafas

"tapi aku sekarang sudah gak marah lagi.. aku hanya membenci ayah mereka,karl heinz.. sedangkan Shu,Reiji,Ayato,Kanato,Laito,dan subaru,aku tidak membenci mereka.. mereka sudah aku anggap saudara" ucap Akira sambil tersenyum. Akira2 melihat akira dengan sedikit terkejut

"bagaimana dengan Yui Komori?" tanya Akira2 pada Akira

"yui? aku hanya menganggapnya teman.. Dia gak ada hubungannya dengan ini" ucap Akira

"tapi,dia akan menjadi pengantin salah satu dari sakamaki bersaudara" ucap Akira2 membuat Akira sedikit tertegun

"ng.. apa maksudmu ngomonggitu ke aku?" tanya Akira pada Akira2 dengan melihat mata Akira yang serius

"kau masih belum tau isi hatimu?" tanya Akira2

"tolong jangan bicarain itu"ucap Akira ambil menunduk. Akira2 hanya menghela nafas

"kau hanya melarikan diri,akira" ucap Akira2 sambil meminum esspressonya. Akira hanya terdiam mendengarnya

"kau menyukai salah satu dari mereka kan?" tanya Akira2 membuat Akira sedikit kaget. Akira menekuk kedua lututnya dan menidurkan kepalanya di lutut tersebut.

"aku gak tau" ucap Akira sedikit lirih. Akira2 hanya menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya

"sigh.. aku memang gak bisa apa-apa dengan sifatmu.." ucap Akira2 sambil menaruh tangannya dipundak Akira. Akira mengangkat kepalanya melihat wajah Akira2 yang tersenyum

"ne,asal kau tau.. aku akan selalu bersamamu.. sebab aku adalah kau,akira" ucap Akira2 sambil tersenyum lebar. Akira melihat wajah akira2 menjadi ingat wajahnya ketika ia masih anak-anak.

'jadi,ketika kau butuh tempat untuk menangis,untuk menceritakan hal yang kau rasakan,aku selalu ada disini" ucap Akira sambil menunjuk dada akira dengan jarinya.

"Aku selalu ada di hatimu.. Di dirimu.." ucap Akira2 lalu mengelus kepala Akira.

"gomenne,aku kemarin menyerang saudaramu.. soalnya aku gak tahan derita yang sudah kau rasakan.. aku tidak bisa sekuat dirimu.. oleh karna itu aku mengamuk.. hontoni gomen.." ucap Akira2 dengan raut wajah yang sedih sambil menundukan wajahnya. Akira lalu gantian yang mengelus kepala akira2.

"tidak kog,kau sudah begitu baik karena memedulikanku.. arigato" ucap Akira lalu memeluk AKira2 menyebabkan akira2 terkejut lalu membalas pelukannya. Akira lalu melepas pelukan mereka dan tersenyum sama seperti akira2.

"kalau begitu,ja nee,akira.." ucap mereka 2 bersamaan dan Akira segera menghilang perlahan seperti debu bercahaya. Akira2 hanya tersenyum.

* * *

**Minna~~ Chapter 7 selesai~ Gimana bagus? semoga ya~~**

**Akira = aku gak menyangka bisa bertemu diriku  
Author = hehe.. hebatkan~? daripada itu kau baik-baik aja meminum ramuan dari Reiji?  
Akira = ng... aku baik-baik saja sih.. sedikit pusing pertamanya.. memangnya isi ramuan itu apa sih?  
Author = saa.. kita tanya ahlinya aja~! *narik reiji*  
Reiji = hah? ramuannya? itu tentu saja rahasia *membetulkan kacamata*  
Akira = beneran?  
Reiji = ya  
Akira = aku gak percaya  
Author = ahaha.. sudah sudah.. yang penting kau selamat akira~~ *nyanyi bahagia*  
Akira = bukannya kamu yang bikin aku pingsan hah? nih juga minum! *ngasih ramuan reiji ke mulut author dengan paksa*  
Author = eh? tung-ugrh! *pingsan*  
Akira = uwaaa.. dia beneran pingsan *liat roh author melayang-layang*  
Reiji = kalau begitu kita aja yang ngomong  
Akira = bener juga ya.. Minna~ makasih sudah baca ff ini~! Jangan lupa Review ya! *melambai*  
Reiji = silahkan tunggu chapter berikutnya.. semoga author bisa update cepat.. *berjalan pergi*  
Akira = eh? reiji! ya ampun.. sama pembaca dingin banget sih? ya udah minna~ Samapi jumpa ya~! Jaa neee~~!**


	8. Chapter 8 : Akira Bloods

**Yahoo~ minna~~  
Chapter 8 update nih~~**

**Laito = Author hidoi ne~  
Author = hm? kog hidoi?  
Laito = lama amat updatenya.. kapan bagianku~~? *nangis*  
Author = walaaa.. gomen Laito... Aku lupa memasukan bagianmu.. :3  
Laito = author kejaaammm...  
Author = sigh.. iya iya... aku masukin kamu di chapter ini deh... *sweat drop*  
Laito = yay! *sorak-sorak*  
Author = Minna~ Aku bukan pemilik DiabolikLovers! aku hanya pemilik ff ini dan Oc!  
Laito = selamat membaca~~**

* * *

**DIABOLIK LOVERS**

* * *

**The Human x Vampire**

* * *

**Chapter 8 : Akira Bloods**

* * *

"nggg~~" ucap Akira sambil membuka matanya.

_"ah,aku udah kembali" _ucap Akira sambil mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi duduk. Akira mengalihkan pandangan dan menemukan Laito duduk di sofa

"are~? akhirnya bangun juga~~" ucap Laito sambil tersenyum. Akira hanya dengan malas melihat Laito

"sigh.. memangnya aku tidur berapa lama?" tanya Akira sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"hm~ sesuai urutan sih... 1,2... 5 hari~" ucap Laito sambil menghitung hari. Mendengarnya aAkira kaget

"ha!? 5 hari!? aku tidur selama itu!?" ucap Akira tidak percaya dan Laito hanya mengangguk. Lalu laito berjalan mendekati Akira

"Jadi apa yang kau rasakan?" tanya Laito lalu duduk di pinggir kasur akira.

"hm? baik-baik aja" ucap Akira

"apa terjadi sesuatu padamu ketika kau tidur?" tanya Laito. Akira berpikir dan ingat ketika ia bertemu dengan Akira2.

"ah! ketika aku tidur,aku bertemu dengan diriku yang lain" ucap Akira dengan poker face.

"hm~~ lalu?" tanya Laito benar-benar kepo. =="

"sigh.. kenapa sih? dasar kepo" ucap Akira lalu beranjak dari kasurnya tapi seperti ada yang menariknya kembali. Akira melihat pergelangan tangannya

_"ah,ada borgol ya? aku lupa" _ucap Akira dalam hati sambil sweat drop

"ne,Laito,bisakah kau membuka borgol ini?" tanya Akira pada Laito

"hm~ aku ingin tapi Reiji masih melarangku" ucap Laito. Akira menghela nafas lalu menggerakan tangan kananmu untuk mendapatkan pedang tapi pedang itu tidak keluar.

"are?" ucap Akira terus menggerakan tangannya

"kekuatanmu terkunci Akira" ucap Laito dengan wajah serius. Melihat wajah Laito yang serius,Akira sedikit tegang

"kenapa kau tiba-tiba serius?" tanya Akira dengan pandangan tajam

"hm~? gak apa-apa.. aku hanya..." ucap Laito dan mendekatkan wajahnya di leher akira

"ingin meminum darahmu akira" ucap Laito sambil menyeringai. Akira memandangnya malas. Ia merasakan hembusan nafas Laito

"sigh.. kenapa kau tidak meminum milik Yui?" tanya Akira

"hm~? karena kau terlihat lebih lezat Akira" ucap Laito lalu menjilat leher Akira dan membuat Akira sedikit bergidik.

"ah" ucap Akira singkat merasakan lidah Laito. Laito lalu membuka mulutnya dan memperlihatkan taringnya lalu menggigit leher Akira

"argh!" teriak Akira kesakitan. Akira mendorong Laito untuk menjauh dan Laito tidak bergerak.

_"sejak kapan Laito sekuat ini?"_ tanya Akira dalam hati. Lalu Laito terus meminum darah Akira. Setelah beberapa saat,Laito berhenti meminum darah akira. Akira melihat darahnya ada di bibir Laito.

"darahmu semakin lezat akira.. apa karena bercampur dengan darah nona bitch ya~?" tanya Laito lalu menjilat darah yang tersisa di pinggir mulutnya. Akira hanya diam dan memegangngi lehernya. Laito sedikit tertawa

"ahaha.. kau sudah lama tidak merasakannya ya? khu khu.. kalau begitu aku memanggil yang lain dulu.." ucap Laito sambil keluar kamar. Akira hanya menghela nafas.

* * *

"sigh... sudah 5 hari.. tapi Akira-chan belum sembuh..." ucap Yui sambil memandangi majalah yang berisikan gambar-gambar akira

_"datanglah"_

"eh? apa barusan?" ucap Yui bingung. Yui melihat sekeliling kamar

"barusan ada sebuah suara kan? tapi kena-argh!" ucap Yui terpotong karena dadanya terasa sakit

"aa.. sakit..." ucap Yui sambil terduduk di lantai. Yui terus menahan sakit. Bahkan sakit tersebut membuat Yui sesak nafas. Beberapa saat sakit itu hilang dan Yui terbatuk-batuk.

"uhuk-uhuk! sigh.. barusan apa?" tanya Yui pada dirinya sendiri lalu ia berdiri sambil terus memegang dadanya.

"oi,chichinashi! Akira sudah bangun" ucap Ayato didekat pintu kamar Yui sontak membuat Yui kaget

"eh? ayato-kun?! kau sejak kapan disitu?!" tanya Yui

"barusan" ucap Ayato dan yui menghela nafas

"sigh.. syukurlah" ucap Yui dan membuat Ayato bingung

"kenapa hah?" tanya Ayato dan Yui hanya menggeleng.

"mm.. gak apa-apa.. Ayo ketempat Akira-chan!" ucap Yui bersemangat dan Ayato hanya cuek saja.

_"aku gak mau mengkhawatirkan Ayato-kun.. dia sudah sering menolongku.. toh,tadi hanya sakit biasa.." _ucap Yui dalam hati dan mengikuti Ayato.

* * *

Yui dan Ayato berjalan bersama menuju underground tempat Akira berada. Segera mereka berdua memasuki ruangan tersebut dan menemukan Shu,Reiji,Kanato,Laito,dan Subaru sudah disana. Ayato mengalihkan pandangan menuju Akira

"kau sudah sehat?" tanya Ayato dan Akira mengangguk sambil tersenyum

"mm! taijobu!" ucap Akira sambil menunjukan jarinya membentuk huruf V. Lalu Akira melihat Yui dan tersenyum pada Yui

"hai,Yui!" sapa Akira

"hai" sapa Yui juga

"jadi bagaimana Reiji?" tanya Akira pada Reiji yang hanya menghela nafas

"sigh.. kau sudah lebih baik.. tapi kau darahmu berubah.." ucap Reiji sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"eh? berubah? kog bisa?" tanya Akira bingung

"darahmu sudah bercampur dengan darah lain" ucap Reiji. Akira bingung mendengarnya. Akira lalu sedikit berfikir.

"ng... eh? a! aku tau!" ucap Akira sesaat membuat yang lain kaget dan bingung

"kau tau?" tanya Laito dan Akira mengangguk

"mungkin,darahku tercampur dengan darah Yui" ucap Akira dan membuat semua mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Yui.

"eh? aku?" tanya Yui sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri. Akira mengangguk

"ingat ketika aku memberitahu masa lalu ku? saat itu aku meminum darahmu" ucap Akira. mendengarnya Yui langsung ingat

"hm.. berarti itu sebabnya darah Akira-chan berubah.." ucap Kanato

"hmm.. aku mengerti sekarang.. tapi ada hal yang membuatku bingung.." ucap Ayato membuat semua mengalihkan pandangan kearahnya.

"kenapa darah mereka bisa bercampur?" tanya Ayato dan semuanya hening.

"eh? bukannya setiap kalian meminum darahku dapat bercampur?" tanya Yui dan Akira menghela nafas

"memang.. tapi Akira itu berbeda" ucap Shu membuat Yui bingung

"hah? beda?" tanya Yui.

"Darahku hanya bisa bercampur dengan darah tertentu tau!" ucap Akira sambil menggaruk kepala nya yang tidak gatal.

"ha? kenapa bisa?" tanya Yui lagi

"itulah yang sedang kita diskusikan" ucap Reiji. Ia menghela nafas lalu mengarahkan pandangan menuju Akira.

"kalau begitu,Akira aku akan melepaskan borgol itu" ucap Reiji dan dengan segera mata Akira berbinar-binar.

"sungguh!?" ucap Akira senang bahkan muncul telinga anjing dan ekor mungil yang bergerak-gerak seperti anjing mungil yang sedang senang. Melihat itu semua berpikir...

_"Kawai~~~"_

"Reiji! Cepetan lepasin!" ucap Akira. Reiji menghela nafas lagi

"sigh.. tapi ada syaratnya" ucap Reiji dan seketika telinga dan ekor Akira yang tadi berdiri langsung turun dan hilang. Semuanya...

_"Kawai~~~"_

"sigh.. baiklah.. apa syaratnya?" tanya Akira malas.

"aku akan mengembalikanmu ke kamarmu,tapi aku akan tetap menelitimu" ucap Reiji dan membuat Akira sweat drop.

"sigh.. aku bukan barang percobaan tau.." ucap Akira sambil menggaruk kepalanya

"baiklah.. yang penting aku bisa keluar! jangan buat hal-hal aneh ketika menelitiku!" ucap Akira dengan nada memerintahnya. Reiji mengangguk lalu melepas borgol tersebut. Akira lalu senang melihat pergelangan tangannya sudah tidak ada gangguan. Ia lalu merenggangkan tangannya

"ngg~~ fuaahh.. memang lebih bebas tanpa borgol!" ucap Akira senang.

"huh,padahal lebih baik kau diborgol" ucap Ayato dan sesuatu yang tajam baru saja melewati rambut Ayato

"eh~ kau ngomong apa Ayato?" tanya Akira sambil tersenyum dan ditangannya sudah ada 2 pisau. Semua langsung merinding melihat Akira

"hehe~ memang lebih bebas ya~ Kalau begitu aku kekamar dulu ya~" ucap Akira lalu keluar dari underground menuju kamarnya.

* * *

"sigh.. akhirnya aku kembali kekamar.." ucap Akira lalu berjalan menuju lemari pakaiannya. Akira mengambil sweater putih dan celana panjang hitam. Akira lalu menuju kamar mandi.

"sigh.. aku mandi dulu aja ya? relax dulu ah~" ucap Akira senang

**"hee~ kau sedang senang ya~?" **ucap sebuah suara yang amat Akira kenal

"eh? suara ini? aku?" tanya Akira sambil memandangi sekeliling kamarnya

**"bingo! hehe.. aku disini akira!" **ucap suara itu yang tidak lain adalah Akira2. Akira mendengar suara itu dari kamar mandi. Ia lalu berjalan masuk dan melihat di cermin ada yang menampilkan Akira2 disana

**"yo!"** sapa Akira2. Akira hanya melongo menatap Akira2 yang ada di cermin

"kau ada dicermin?" tanya Akira. Akira2 tertawa mendengarnya

**"ahaha.. gak lah! Tentu aja aku ada di hatimu" **ucap Akira2 sambil menunjuk dadanya sendiri.

"hm.. trus kenapa kau ada disini?" tanya Akira sambil melepas bajunya.

**"hehe.. Sebenernya kau dapat berbicara denganku lewat benda yang dapat memantulkan dirimu.. Seperti cermin,air,kaca,dll" **ucap Akira2 menjelaskan.

"hee~ aku tidak menyadari itu" ucap Akira lalu menyalakan showernya.

**"ahaha.. kau belum tau keberadaanku sih,jadi kau belum bisa melihatku seperti sekarang"** ucap Akira2 sambil memainkan rambutnya.

"hmm.. eh? kalau begini yang lain juga dapat melihat kamu dong!" ucap Akira sambil memberi sabun pada dirinya.

**"gak.. yang dapat melihat aku hanya dirimu sendiri.. jadi jika kau melihat aku di cermin,orang lain hanya melihat dirimu"** ucap Akira2.

"hee~ menarik" ucap Akira lalu membilas dirinya dengan air yang keluar dari shower.

**"jadi bagaimana menurutmu?" **tanya akira2

"apaan?" tanya AKira sambil mengeringkan tubuhnya dengan handuk.

**"tentang darah Yui Komori yang mengalir pada dirimu" **ucap Akira2 mebuat Akira sedikit kaget

"eh? er.. aku gak tau.." ucap Akira sambil memakai baju dalamnya

**"hm... apa kau berfikir ada sesuatu yang ganjal?" **tanya Akira2

"maksudmu?" tanya Akira sambil memakai baju yang ia bawa tadi.

**"seperti darahnya yang tidak disangka bisa mengalir padamu yang vampire hunter" **ucap Akira2

"hm.. kau benar.. Tapi aku berpikir akan sesuatu dari darah itu" ucap Akira sambil keluar dari kamar mandi menuju meja rias. Akira mengambil sisir dan merapikan rambutnya. (akira2 sudah berpindah tempat ke kaca rias)

**"sesuatu? apa itu?" **tanya Akira2.

"darahnya mirip dengan nenek brengsek itu" ucap Akira

**"maksudmu cordelia?" **tanya Akira2. Akira mengangguk

"ya,entah mengapa,darahnya mengingatkanku dengan nenek itu" ucap Akira lalu berjalan menuju kasurnya

**"hmm.. aku mengerti perasaanmu terhadap cordelia.." **ucap Akira2 sambil memangku kepalanya dengan tangan kananya

"sigh.. udah ah! gak usah aku pikirin! yang penting Reiji akan menelitinya kan?" ucap Akira dan Akira2 hanya tersenyum

**"mm,kau benar.. kau mau tidur?" **tanya Akira2 dan Akira mengangguk

"mm.. aku sedikit lelah.." ucap Akira sambil menguap

**"o.. ja,oyasumi nasai~~"** ucap Akira2 dan Akira tersenyum

"oyasumi na-" ucap Akira tapi terpotong oleh suara hp nya yang berbunyi. Akira sedikit mendesah lalu mengambil hp nya dan memeriksa pesan yang masuk. Akira2 yang bingung melihat Akira diam,menjadi bingung

**"hm? kenapa akira? dari siapa?" **tanya Akira2 pada Akira yang diam dan terlihat sedikit khawatir. Akira menunjukan pesan yang ada di hp nya pada Akira2.

**"apaan sih?"** tanya Akira dan mulai membaca pesan itu dan dengan segera mulutnya ternganga.

"kau mengerti kan? manager akan datang kesini.. bersama dengan rekan-rekan yang lain.." ucap Akira sedikit down. Akira membatu

"apa yang aku harus lakukan jika mereka datang!?" teriak Akira pasrah dan Akira2 hanya sweat drop aja.

* * *

**Sigh... akhirnya selesai deh...**

**Laito = akhirnya aku dapet jatah~ hehe..  
Author = nah,udah puas kan? jangan rengek minta keluar lagi!  
Laito = hai~~  
Akira = Author... *nangis*  
Author = eh? akira? kenapa? *panik*  
Akira = aku harus gimana? mereka datang!  
Author = a.. managermu ya? sabar-sabar.. *langsung dicekik lehernya sama Akira*  
Akira = sabar gimana!? Author sih bikin mereka dateng! usir dong!  
Author = urgh.. give.. give up! *pingsan*  
Akira2 = arara.. akira kau terlalu bertenaga  
Akira = uwaaa! Author maaf!  
Akira2 = sigh.. ya udah kita tutup aja.. Minna~ makasih udah baca ff ini ya~  
Akira = semoga kalian menyukainya~~  
Akira2 = jangan lupa review~  
Akira = jika ada saran dapat memberitahu author yang lagi pingsan itu~  
Akira2 = kamu ngomong anpa bersalah ya.. *sweat drop*  
Akira = hehe.. pokoknya makasih sudah membaca~!  
Akira2 = o,iya,sebelum kelupaan ada memo dari author nih!  
Akira = hm? ada ya? sini aku bacain...**

**"para reader tercinta~ maaf lama update ya~~ dan saya ingin memberi tahu bahwa saya akan mulai jarang bisa update chapter-chapter selanjutnya... dikarenakan saya sudah kelas 3 smp dan mendekati ujian.. mohon maaf sebesar-besarnya~"**

**Akira2 = yaaahhh.. bakal jarang update nih.. padahal aku baru muncul sebentar... *sedih*  
Akira = sudah sudah.. namanya juga anak sekolah.. *menghibur Akira2*  
Akira + Akira2 = pokoknya makasih udah baca ya~~ silahkan ditunggu chapter berikutnya... Jaaa neee~~ *melambai***


End file.
